


And Then Some

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Consensual Somnophilia, Day Off, M/M, McHung McCree, Riding, Somnophilia, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: (sequel to Everything You Can)He remembered his words:  “One of these days, you’re going to wake up already in me. I’ll start before you’re even awake.” He thought about the rough play of hair and muscle and skin under his hands as he’d ridden the thick dildo, dangerously close to finally fucking McCree’s massive cock. “By the time you’re waking up I’ll already be done, Jesse. I’ll get you filthy before you’ve had a chance to sit up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion piece to Everything You Can, which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8530240
> 
> There's not enough somno in this world, and Cawaiiey casually reminded me that I'd mentioned it in Everything You Can; I'd like to dedicate this to her as thanks for providing me with beautiful, filthy inspiration on a regular basis.

Hanzo’d thought he’d gotten everything he’d wanted. He had a good relationship, a fulfilling sex life, and a family of circumstance he’d come to cherish. 

The sex life, though. That was what concerned him now.

McCree had an absolutely ridiculously large cock. Months ago, Hanzo and McCree had worked up to it with different sizes of dildos until Hanzo was finally able to take it.

And boy, had he taken it. He’d taken it real good, and enjoyed every minute. 

Something that had slipped out in the middle of sex though-- a promise to wake McCree up with Hanzo already on top of him-- had been nagging at Hanzo ever since he’d said it.

It’s not that he hadn’t meant it. Indeed, he was rather invested in the idea. McCree could be a heavy sleeper, especially when worn out-- and Hanzo loved to wear him out. McCree was a delight when he topped: he was giving, but aggressive when needed, and he had yet to disappoint in bed. 

Or shower. 

Or kitchen. 

(Mercy was pissed about the kitchen.)

But that was just it: he was always attentive, always available. Even when Hanzo took on a more dominant role, McCree went with it, rolling his muscled hips and egging Hanzo on towards a messy end. No matter how he tried, Hanzo could never quite get complete control, because McCree was always willing to give it up without resistance. The satisfaction of complete domination just wasn’t there.

He remembered his words: _“One of these days, you’re going to wake up already in me. I’ll start before you’re even awake.”_ He thought about the rough play of hair and muscle and skin under his hands as he’d ridden the thick dildo, dangerously close to finally fucking McCree’s massive cock. _“By the time you’re waking up I’ll already be done, Jesse. I’ll get you filthy before you’ve had a chance to sit up.”_

His chance had finally appeared. Time to make good on his promise.

They’d fallen into bed heavily the night before after a lengthy grappling match that had gotten a little handsier than was appropriate for the communal gym. It was early morning when Hanzo woke snugged up against McCree’s side. They were both still warm from sleep and McCree relaxed on his back next to him, blissfully unaware of Hanzo’s plans. When he dragged himself out of unconsciousness, Hanzo noticed that his arm was slung over McCree’s bare stomach, and he dragged a hand in his body hair and hummed happily.

Hanzo snuggled his way closer, nuzzling into the joint between McCree’s neck and shoulder. Rough stubble dragged along Hanzo’s face and he grinned. He probably needed a shave, himself. Or at least a toothbrush. 

No matter. He wasn’t planning on much kissing for this morning anyway, and he could deal with his own morning smells. McCree’s too, actually. They both stank a bit, but on McCree it was intoxicating. Pungent and tangy and _male_ , and Hanzo could have rolled in it. He squeezed a little harder around McCree’s middle before sliding his hand down under the sheet. He didn’t need to look to know that McCree’s thick cock would be hanging heavy against his thigh. McCree had once complained that sleeping nude often woke him up with his dick somewhere it shouldn’t be. Hanzo quietly laughed to himself: today it was _exactly_ where it needed to be.

He slowly stroked McCree, enjoying the small hitch in McCree’s breathing when Hanzo paused at the base of it and watched its thick length and dark head bob in the open air, too heavy by far to stand up as straight as it clearly wanted to. He pet the head of it with his thumb and dug a blunt nail into the slit, sighing greedily when a tiny pearl of precome slipped out, clear and shiny. McCree’s little involuntary reactions were Hanzo’s favorite part.

Like the twitching muscles-- a finger every now and then, a flexing thigh when McCree held himself back from moving. Hanzo knew he was doing well when a prickle of sweat broke out on McCree’s back when Hanzo fucked him; knew he was licking somewhere good when McCree’s knees wobbled.

Now, Hanzo savored the little signs of McCree’s arousal, careful not to touch too aggressively. He didn’t want to wake him up, after all. That would ruin the plan.

He let off when he was sure McCree was fully hard and carefully laid McCree’s cock back down to sit lazily against his stomach. Hanzo took a second to watch as the foreskin gradually slide back to cover the head a little-- it still peeked out, dangerously dark and shiny, inviting as ever. Jesus. It looked like a treat. 

Hanzo slung one leg over McCree’s hips, pinning his thick thighs to the bed. McCree slumbered on, arms peacefully spread by his shoulders, hairy chest rising and falling. Hanzo ran his hands down McCree’s torso and tucked a lock of hair away behind his ear. His hair might get in the way this morning, but he’d be damned if he had to dismount just to find a hair tie.

He kept one hand on McCree’s body as he started to touch himself. He started with the obvious: his dick was still firming up, a little excited just from Hanzo taking care of McCree. The closest he’d gotten to touching himself this morning was rubbing up against McCree in his sleep, and that was a good while ago. Now, he gripped himself and harshly tugged his hardening cock with abandon. This whole affair would be easier if he was already worked up when he started getting to the heavy lifting. He could feel himself relax a bit as warmth buzzed in his chest. He carefully slipped a finger down behind his balls and smiled: he was still a little soft from the night before. Not loose-- though he’d be lying if he said he was watertight-- but his asshole was good enough now to take a pounding without too much forethought. Good. Lazy morning sex it was.

He shuffled his way up McCree’s torso, unwilling to crawl off him just to reach the lube they’d left out on their bedside table. It got him close to McCree’s face, and he dimly wondered if he could get McCree to let him fuck his mouth like this. Given McCree’s penchant for startled yelling, it might not be a good way to wake him up. He resisted the urge to rub the head of his cock along McCree’s plush lips anyway.

Hanzo snatched up the lube and crawled back down to McCree’s hips, banishing the thought for a later conversation.

He settled on McCree’s stomach, legs straddled wide on either side. Hanzo took a minute more to fondle McCree’s massive cock, slicking it with lube, before rising above him and slowly, carefully lowering himself. He let out a gargantuan sigh as he did, chest rising and falling unevenly as McCree’s cock stretched him open. He was still a little sore. It burned, but he’d be damned if he had to stop now. 

It took longer than Hanzo thought it would by himself. Usually he’d get help of some sort from McCree in the form of bracing hands or knees to support his back or hold on to, but flying solo was a task. The balance alone and the effort it took to sit up and down made Hanzo’s thighs burn, and soon he was working up a sweat as he ground himself on a few available inches of McCree’s cock without ever getting high enough to let it slip out. That would have required a bit more leg strength, anyway.

The bed creaked quietly as Hanzo slowly fucked himself. The room was eerily quiet but for the bedframe and Hanzo’s harsh breaths. McCree’s breathing was still even, though his eyes flickered behind their lids and he seemed to be mouthing something in his sleep. 

Fully seated, Hanzo experimentally clenched down and watched a muscle in McCree’s stomach twitch. He grinned and did it again-- and again, the same twitching line above McCree’s hip. This could be interesting. Hanzo carefully felt behind himself, cradling McCree’s balls in one hand as he cautiously lifted himself up, making sure to slowly suction McCree’s cock with him, clenching tight as he pulled away. One testicle twitched bodily in his hand, and the both of them started to draw up. 

Hanzo quickly sat himself down again and let go. Couldn’t have it be over so soon.

This was as much for him as it was for McCree, even if he wasn’t aware of it yet.

McCree slurred something resembling words when Hanzo ground his hips down and dragged his balls over McCree’s abdomen. Hanzo had to stop, then, out of breath, as his legs burned. He was just...full. So full. The angle made everything here, and there was nowhere for him to move.

So...fuck it. He rubbed his hands up and down McCree’s bare chest, running his hands through McCree’s thick body hair and savoring the heat of his skin. Hell, McCree’s dusky pink nipples were even sitting up expectantly, almost like they _wanted_ to be pinched. What else was Hanzo supposed to do? He circled one with the pad of his thumb and lightly pulled it to a point, flicking it meanly with a nail. It stayed firm when Hanzo left it to try the other one while he ground his hips in little circles. 

He reached down to touch his cock, gripping himself a tad too hard, just enjoying the overwhelming fullness in his ass. Just like the first time, he could hardly even press against it-- when he tried to pull one way or the other, he just met resistance, hardly any give to it. He imagined the thick head of it deep in his ass while he lightly fingered the crown of his own cock and had to hold a breath when his dick twitched without permission, a rivulet of precome dripping down the veiny side. 

Shit. He could probably make himself come without even moving. But it’d feel better if he did. 

He used the last of his strength to lift himself up again while furiously stroking his cock. He put all his focus on the base of it, massaging just above his balls. Maybe someday he’d get McCree to milk his prostate for him before deep-dicking him until he couldn’t move. McCree would probably be into that-- maybe after a little sweet-talking. Denial wasn't his strong suit.

A drip of shiny, clear precome dropped down to soak in McCree’s pubes, getting them tacky as wet drop after line joined them while Hanzo rolled his foreskin down over the head of his cock, slowly pushing out what he could. His brows drew together, and he started to whine a little when he managed to angle McCree’s cock just right to hit his prostate on the downstroke. If he threw his weight into it was like getting punched right in the swell of it every time.

He was almost done-- _so close_ \-- when he heard a groan and grumble and felt McCree shift under him. 

Shit.

 _Not yet_.

Hanzo panicked and threw himself into his pace, determined to come before McCree could wake up fully. If he had to go fast, he’d go. He harshly stripped his cock, covering his hand with precome and lube and grinding back and forth on McCree’s dick. He’d be sore as hell in a short while, but if he could get where he wanted to be first it’d be completely worth it.

Hanzo reached one hand up to his own throat and pressed teasingly, closing his eyes. His fingers were slick with lube and his own bodily fluids, and the pressure of them over his adam’s apple was agonizing. He squeezed, massaging his throat and imagining McCree doing it to him. He let his fingers trail down to his chest and pulled at his own muscles while he hefted himself in McCree’s lap, accidentally pulling the sheets loose and making the two of them rock.

He settled one hand on his abdomen, and imagined for a second that he could feel the push of McCree’s massive cock inside him, pressing in too intimately to deny.

Sleep-warm hands settled lightly on Hanzo’s hips, and he cracked one eye open to see a bleary-eyed McCree looking up at him with something resembling reverence.

Hanzo didn’t even speak, just slammed down harder and savored the grimace of mixed pleasure and pain it put on McCree’s face.

“Damn, Hanzo,” McCree slurred, his voice gravelly and strained. “Didn’t think you were serious about this.”

Hanzo responded by grabbing his cock with both hands and thrusting into the slick, tight tunnel he’d made for himself. No more lifting-- his legs burned. It was too much effort now.

“When am I ever not serious?” Hanzo said, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He leaned back, rubbing his hand down his stomach one more time-- feeling the pressure of McCree’s giant cock inside him, making him fuller than he had any need to be this early in the morning-- then gripped the head of his cock. 

“Well, I mean--” McCree was cut off by a deep groan, and his hands tightened on Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo set to rubbing his open palm over the flushed, slick head of his cock. His hips stuttered and he hunched over, almost there-- almost-- _almost_ \--

It took the contribution of exactly one sleepy, clumsy thrust from McCree to send Hanzo right over the edge, clenching down tight on the thick line of McCree’s cock in his ass. His muscles were paralyzed from the girth of it with hardly any room to actually squeeze, and it left him breathless, trying to gather his wits as he spasmed uselessly with nowhere to go. His cock pulsed in his hands, sending thick lines of white spurting all over his fingers and McCree’s stomach. Hanzo milked dribble after dribble out of his dick, mindless of the cooling mess covering his hands as he twitched and shuddered, still oversensitive from the giant heat of McCree’s still-hard dick inside him.

Not that he’d last much longer like this. McCree looked about ready to pop. If he was still sleepy, it hardly showed. His eyes looked dark in the morning light that filtered through their blinds, lines drawn on his face in deep concentration. His hands still rested on Hanzo’s hips, and their grip was almost painfully tight, pinching at Hanzo’s middle like he couldn’t risk letting go.

As Hanzo came down from his orgasm, he wiped his hands on the sheets and reached behind himself to fondle McCree’s balls again. They were drawn up tight, and he could hear McCree shifting his legs trying to keep still.

Hanzo cupped and squeezed, cooing at McCree. “I did this for you, you know. Mostly.” He licked his lips. “I said I would.”

“Yeah, but-- uh!” McCree shuddered, hips jumping as Hanzo rolled his balls in his hand and rocked a little on his lap. The pressure was becoming uncomfortable for Hanzo, but it was worth it for the look on McCree’s face. “Doesn’t always mean a dream’ll come true.”

Hanzo smirked. “Oh? You looked like you were having a good one earlier.”

“Couldn’t have been better than this, sweetheart.” McCree started to sit up, obviously going for a kiss, but Hanzo roughly shoved him back down.

“No. I said I’d get you filthy before you had a chance to sit up, did I not?”

“Aw, c’mon,” McCree whined. “You already did, sweetheart, you know it. I’m a goddamn mess. Gimme some sugar, at least.”

“Later.” 

Then he ever-so-slowly moved to a kneeling position, managing to just get the tip of McCree’s cock out of him before turning around and reseating himself, facing away from McCree. He sighed as he resettled in McCree’s lap, then tugged McCree’s hands back to his hips. 

He turned to look over his shoulder, smirking. “It’s your turn to make a mess.”

McCree groaned. “Well shit, sugar, you don’t have to tell me twice.” McCree’s hands tightened on Hanzo’s waist as he started to clumsily thrust upwards into the wet clutch of Hanzo’s body. He didn’t have a lot of leverage, but he made a go of it, and Hanzo tried to help him along. All his vigor from the morning had worn off, and Hanzo was starting to get tired now. Sleepy, even. He’d have killed to just lie down for a minute.

Actually…

He waited until McCree seemed to be close, but tiring. His thrusts had slowed to intermittent jabs, and he was panting raggedly but losing momentum. Hanzo picked himself up and rolled the two of them onto their sides, spooning. McCree still seemed relaxed from sleep, and Hanzo was just...so tired now. 

“Here,” Hanzo murmured. “It’s still early, Jesse.”

“What’re you gettin’ at, Hanzo?”

Hanzo cuddled backwards into McCree’s arms, then reached behind himself to card his hand through McCree’s hair.

“I’m saying fuck me back to sleep, cowboy. We have all day.”

McCree hummed happily, rutting up against Hanzo’s backside. His cock slipped through the mess of lube Hanzo had left between his cheeks, and Hanzo shuddered a bit, savoring the slide. He was sore and wet, still, and knew that when they eventually got up he’d need a hot shower to feel human again. But this was good too, in its own way.

He closed his eyes for just a moment while McCree lazily rubbed himself off, hand tight on Hanzo’s waist. McCree’s breath rasped in his ear, a little wheezy, a little rough.

“Don’t forget to wake me up,” Hanzo said sleepily, peacefully drifting off.

He woke up blearily what could have only been minutes later to McCree wiping him down. His back was covered in come. Oh well. A quick wipe-up would be good enough for a brief nap. A shower could come later. Maybe they could even share it. Days off were a godsend.

Hanzo stretched languorously as McCree ran a cool cloth over him before settling back down behind him. They were still nude, and McCree’s skin was comfortingly hot behind him, his arms grounding as they wound their way around Hanzo’s waist. Hanzo adjusted his pillow and fit one leg between McCree’s, getting comfortable again.

They had nowhere to be for hours yet, and a sunbeam was just starting to work its way over the floor to their bed. Perfect nap conditions. All in all, it had been a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my NSFW blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I post snippets, polls, and hints about what I'm writing next alongside a pretty healthy amount of porn.


End file.
